revolution
by REVOLUS
Summary: The ninja world is in danger of being cleansed.by who? the one that created it. one demigod offers protection in exchange for the return of his powers.kagome with the help of akatsuki must collect it before the 'Lord' arrives.


Yo. Thanks for all your reviews for my last chapter. They helped me a lot on my story writing. Look I'm sorry too the people who thinks I changed the character too much…but I'm trying very hard to please everyone; it seems that most people like kagome to turn into a demon. So I decided I would do that. But what's done is done; I don't want to rewrite the whole story now. Please just deal with it. Hey naruto's world is coming up in this chapter,

Itachi/kagome – 32

Sesshoumaru/kagome-21

Gaara/kagome -7

Hidan/kagome-1

Deidara/kagome-4

Naruto/kagome -4

Naraku/kagome -8

Sasori/kagome-2 (ha-ha they are both my votes) come on guys Sasori needs some love too

**I don't own inuyasha or naruto** but I own the plot…

Chapter 5

It was a bright and pleasant day and the sky looked high and huge and all newly washed. Bouncy white clouds sailed merrily across it blown by a brisk wind.

A few birds chirped and landed themselves on a nearby tree branch. The sun was shining brightly from the east giving everything a clean fresh feeling. What a favorable morning.

Under all this peacefulness a young woman inside the well cursed about her bad luck. Fortunately, no one was there to hear the dammed words used by such a young voice. You don't want to know what came out of her mouth... No I don't think anyone would. 

It didn't stop unit one of the birds flew down and landed on the edge of the old wood, turned its head cutely and looked down. Just as the brown feather animal was about to spread its wings, a blinding white light shot straight out from the depths and lunched towards the little defenseless creature, the bird was too slow to react, it struck the sparrow like a dart hitting the bulls eye. The surprised creature let out an eardrum snapping err…scream? Howl? Chirp? Shrike? How ever you want to describe it, your heart would feel like it is twisted inside. The high pitched mind blanking sound echoed through the forest, scaring away birds and animals.

Not pleasant at all…

As the light flickered and disappeared into nothingness. Feathers floated gracefully in the wind that unconsciously caught them as it glide through the field…the next thing you know, there was a roasted swallow on the ground next to the old well.



Feeling much better after taking her uncontrolled anger on the poor creature, the frown on her face caused by the unbearable noise that almost deathen her, if not had she hurriedly covered her way too sensitive demon ears.

Extreme wariness relaxed to one that of annoyance. Though you probably couldn't see it through the darkness, unless you were some kind of demon that is.

Now foxes and angels are gentle creatures by nature, they like peace and quite.

But you know,-once in a century or two…you get one of this ones like kagome that curse and swear and all that stuff a guy who got crashed by a car, broke his neck, twisted his ankle would do. I'm not saying that she doesn't have a kind heart or anything, just tying to state that sometimes…the girl really needs anger management.

Kagome did have some lessons with Sesshoumaru…but if you count sitting there staring into space and not show any emotions as anger management. It seems that Sesshoumaru has gotten the wrong idea on how to manage your inner fire. But then again, the lord of the west doesn't have very good control himself.

Facial Emotion control, yea you look at him and instantly you suspect if he might be a splendid piece of art and not a real living creature. Who are we kidding when you say he has anger control?

Really, people with good anger management won't go around killing every piece of crap and shit that piss him off, would they now?

Anyway, kagome stretched her limbs in a yawning position, not like you can really do that in a narrow little well. But she some how manage to loosen her tight muscles and in one gracefully jump, the black clayed figure shot out of the shady damp well and landed softly on the grass. She cocked her head both side and flexed some seriously dangerous claws. Took a deep breath, kagome stopped moving, closed her eyes and concentrated on her surrounding. The wetness in the air refreshed her aching lungs. it has been raining not long ago. Must be spring season.

The greenness soothed kagome's stretched nerves. Right now, she was not a vigorous person. Her tolerance grows thin. At the exact moment she jumped out of the well…kagome knew. This was defiantly not her time, apart from the well... Nothing! I mean nothing seems familiar to her. Not even the god tree was in sight. The half fox demon signed in frustration. The stupid time machine has, undoubtedly; undeniably, self centrally landed her IN AN ANOTHER UNKNOW ERA?

What the hell, stupid well? What the hell…

Ok, fine Sengoku shidai, reasonably acceptable. Since that's where she is originally from. But this? Where the hell is this place anyway? Maybe the well is getting old and dull, making it dense, that's if the well has a brain…you can never be very sure with magic. Or maybe, there is another responsibility waiting…NO!! Kami no! As the guardian of the shikon no tama, heiress of the north and a high school graduate to be. She already has enough on her hands. Kagome selfishly admit, she does not want to save anymore people or go on another unnerving quest. But…



'On the bright side, I have escape the boring palace and into this unknown land.' A helpless sign escaped her lips.

'Who am I kidding; this is probably another stupid country in need of saving from an evil blah blah blah.' This time, a long helpless sign. She stared annoyed at the well, old and innocent. Nothing but another simple portal build by humans for the life giving sustain that everyone needs.  
Kagome's left eye twitched, 'this is stupid…'

**THIS PART IS DEDICATED TO 'KAGOME-IS-KOOL'**

'This is stupid…'

The sound of water splashing could be heard through the clearing. The disturbance of once peaceful lake was a seemingly handsome man with his every single silver strand gelled back into absolute perfection, black cloak dancing with the wind. Water that shine like diamonds run down a smooth pale face. His light violet orbs held a look of pleasure.

His partner scowled in disgust.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan through the corner of his eyes. Said man was currently on his knees staring up at heaven with a faraway gaze. Kakuzu can only guess that religious freak was think about his 'oh-so-great-Jashin-Sama' again.

Not that he mind, its better then having to listen to it twenty four seven. Hidan just love to annoy him with his none stop moving mouth.

Kakuzu lived a miserable life. Well ever since hidan become a part of it anyway.

'The idiot must be send by god to punish me for all the sin committed.' That's what he thought, and continues to believes.

'How sad, the Uchiha committed more unforgivable sins, didn't catch him being punished. At least Kisame knows when to shut up, unlike this idiot.' Kakuzu glanced at hidan again. They had already stopped three times already. Leader has especially told them to kill the man and come straight back. **None stop**.

But, they had once again halted just to satisfy hidan's need of knowing if he still LOOKS presentable.

The masked individual signed loudly. What is point of this; one not cares what an S rank criminal looks like. Everyone will be too busy running away to notice.

'Useless fool'

Sometimes, he really, really, really want kill himself.

Hidan will probably kick his body and laugh at him… nah, not worth it. Freaking asshole.

Kazuku stirred his arctic burning gaze away from the jashinist and smashed his head against the tree in attempt to relive his irritation.

"I hate you, leader"



Heaven, he can see heaven. The welcoming light, it seems so close. But for him, its further then Pluto. Seriously.

'I fucking hate this stupid demented world_, just let me die already_…' the last part was more of a soft plea rather then the usual aggressive demand.

Hidan withdraw his hand from the lake and saw kakuzu banging his head none too gently into a tree that seem to suffer quite amount of damage. He let out a mocking laugh which resulted with a hell freezing glare from his partner. Hidan snickered in return.

"Hey, Kakuzu. Smashing away the few little brain cells you have, huh?"

Hidan smirked as kakuzu send him another death glare.

"No, I'm trying to stop myself from ripping off your brainless head."

Violet eyes narrow at his partner.

"Who are you calling brainless?!"

"There's no one else here, so it's pretty clearly you. _**Idiot**_."

"**Asshole**! The monks said I have an IQ of 190! So who u calling an idiot?!"

Voice rose in anger, hidan fling his arms around like mental patient. Kakuzu somehow disappeared from his side of the clearing and appeared beside Hidan.

Smacked him on the head then side stepping a very slow attack to the stomach. He moved to the left for better safety. Just in case Hidan, by some very unlikely to the point of impposiable chance was able to hurt him

Hidan growled at his failed attempt to punch his partner.

"If you have an IQ of 190, then the pigs must have an IQ of 200. Your jashin monks obviously aren't very good at testing such things."

Kakuzu bend down to avoid a scythe to the neck and jumped well away from the cursing hidan. He picked up his cloak, walking calmly towards the trees. Hidan continued to curse but soon gave up and follow the masked man into the wood.

Kakuzu continued walking absentminded to the loud crazy asshole behind him. If hidan keeps it up. His going to alert ever living creature in this forest. He looked at the surrounding area. Hopefully the silver hair man's abhorrent yelling with different rotten words would be enough to stop any annoying shit that wants to come near them.

"Shut up" kakuzu made an abrupt stop causing Hidan to bang into him from the behind.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The loud volume sends a few birds flying in terror.

Kakuzu glared and hisses "_shut up!" _angrily at his partner. Taken back by the dangerous edge of his voice, Hidan unwillingly obeyed and quickly following kakuzu up a nearby tree.

"_We'll go high, for now. I sense someone._" Kakuzu lowered his voice so only he and Hidan can hear. Hidan shifted, uncomfortable with the closeness of his partner.



"So what, they'll probably run away after se-" Hidan's sentence was muffled as a large rough hand slapped it self none too gently against his mouth. Causing his head to slam ever so harshly onto the prickly tree behind.

Hidan closed his eyes as the pain spread slowly through his bleeding head. A headache was the only kind of pain that he hated, apart from the stomachache of course.

Kakuzu didn't bother to check if his partner was ok. Better if dead.

"_I said quiet, didn't I?"_

The masked man scanned his surroundings cautiously like a hawk. Not hearing loud cursing as he suspected, Kakuzu turned around hopefully, to see if Hidan was really by some miracle. Dead.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for some (unfortunate for most) Hidan was most positively still breathing.

But, if not for the harshness of the intakes. Kakuzu was most likely going to scream in happiness for thinking that his unbearable partner has finally rested. The stiffness of body, except for the momentary shaking was something that Kakuzu never experienced from his immortal partner.

"Interesting" Kakuzu whispered to himself in fascination. He waved his hand in front of Hidan's face. No reaction from the eye.

He waved again-

No response.

"Hidan?" he asked uncertainly-

Still no response.

"Hidan! You there?"-

Nothing

The silver hair man still sat, back against the tree. Paralyzed. Kakuzu drew back in confusion. He narrowed his eyes, deciding the best thing to do was to pouch his partner back to reality.

As he was about to hit the living shit out of the jashinist, Hidan stirred. The heart stealer pulled back his hand and stared at the head shaking from side to side.

"_What was that_!?" Hidan still looks dazed. Before Kakuzu could explain, Hidan jumped away from the tree and started to speed towards the energy that Kakuzu sensed. The said man blinked in surprise and quickly sprinted after.

Hidan skipped and hoped through the bushes with speed that he never knew he possessed. His body was trying to take him somewhere, and he couldn't resist. There was something stirring inside his heart, waking, wavering and finally jumping like crazy. It's telling him to search, search, find and…what? He didn't know what to do after that, but Hidan wasn't known to think afar.

Silver hair loosened as the wind passed through them. The trees opened into a clearing, the feeling strengthened he knew he was close.

Now he has a completely view of everything, there was well…and a woman. Her raven hair flowed with the wind like strands of silk. Her black outerwear contrasting with the bright colors of the environment around her.

She slowly turns her oceanic orb towards him. They eyed him up and down curiously, widening as her gaze set upon Hidan's rosary. The woman stared at it unblinkingly. He wondered if she was a jashin follower as well. A hand was raised reaching for the metal accessory.

Soft words came rolling off her tongue.



Kakuzu hurried into the clearing, finding Hidan standing a cross a woman clad in black, the sun cast shadow on her face. He saw her reaching for Hidan, but didn't know what she wants.

Then the silence broke.

"Jashin, you have Jashin Hizu-yomi's symbol."

Ahhhhhhhhhhh finally, this chapter is finished. I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for my laziness. So yeah, she met akatsuki first. Sorry to those who wanted konohan, but my plot needs kagome to see hidan first. Anyway, the voting goes on. Itachi is winning by heaps. I promise, the plot is going to be original.


End file.
